Okrucieństwo w afekcie
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Studium stosunków międzyludzkich w obrębie Sherlocka, Johna, Grega i Mycrofta, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem dwóch ostatnich panów.


Opowiadanie zapoczątkowane zostało pod mrocznym podszeptem Uli, której chciało się Mystrada. Niniejszym dedykuję jej więc poniższy twór, po raz kolejny życzę wszystkiego najpiękniejszego z okazji urodzin i składam na nią całą (całą) odpowiedzialność.

Jak mi się uda, to może kiedyś będzie jakiś Mystrade w tym słowotoku.

Opowiadanie to jest, hm. Studium stosunków, jak sądzę. Nie należy się doszukiwać fabuły, ja się zupełnie nie nadaję do robienia fabuł. Teksty w tym fandomie niezbyt mi wychodzą, to jedno jednak chciałabym kiedyś skończyć. Na razie utknęłam przy rozdziale drugim, wklejam tu więc pierwszy rozdział jako element samodyscyplinujący.

Wersja wstępna została zbetowana przez jedyną w świecie Winc (przy niewątpliwym współudziale pewnej Krewetki), jednak od tego czasu się trochę przepoczwarzyła. Przyjmę na klatę wszelkie konstruktywne uwagi i bardzo o nie proszę.

Będzie długie i rozwlekłe.

Jak na razie, bez ograniczeń wiekowych. Jak na razie.

Ad rem.

**OKRUCIEŃSTWO W AFEKCIE**

**Rozdział 1**

**GREG LESTRADE I TEORIA SHERLOCKA-UFOKA**

Sherlock spojrzał przez ramię, niezadowolony.

- Ten człowiek – oznajmił w przestrzeń – znajduje się na skraju załamania nerwowego. Ewidentne zaburzenia i zachwianie równowagi emocjonalnej. Czy ktoś byłby łaskaw usunąć go z mojego miejsca zbrodni?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odszedł i zanurkował pod taśmę policyjną, przygryzając wargę jak nadąsany przedszkolak. Jak zawsze, odprowadzały go liczne spojrzenia – w równym procencie nieżyczliwe, oszołomione i zdezorientowane. Polecenie detektywa zostało zignorowane. Oczywiście, żaden z obecnych na miejscu zajścia policjantów nie kwapił się wyprosić stamtąd wskazanej jednostki ludzkiej, podejrzewanej o emocjonalne rozchwianie przez emocjonalnie upośledzonego geniusza. Być może dlatego, że owa jednostka miała tu prowadzić śledztwo.

- Wy... wy... Wybacz, John. Znaczy, Doktorze Watson. Hiiiii... – Gregory Lestrade bez powodzenia usiłował powstrzymać gwałtowny atak śmiechu. Łokieć oparł na ramieniu Watsona, drugą ręką ocierał z kącików oczu łzy i chichotał w kułak. – Wybacz. Doktorze.

- „John" jest w sam raz. Nie jesteśmy na izbie przyjęć. – Watson klepnął go serdecznie po ramieniu. – Dobrze się czujesz...?

- Nie jesteśmy na izbie przyjęć – odparował Lestrade, nadal trzęsąc się od śmiechu. – Nie musisz mnie diagnozować. Bez obaw, wszystko w porządku. Chociaż przy tym twoim pieprzonym geniuszu nietrudno popaść w załamanie nerwowe.

- Twoim nerwom nic nie dolega. Absolutnie – ocenił z przekonaniem John. Przyglądał się, jak inspektor pomału się uspokaja, odrobinę zażenowany swoim wybuchem wesołości, niepotrzebnie przygładza płaszcz i przeczesuje palcami włosy. Jeśli ten pokaz miał być przykładem rozchwiania emocjonalnego, John każdemu życzył takich objawów. Jego zdaniem, była to wyjątkowo pozytywna i łagodna reakcja na zachowanie wyżej wymienionego geniusza.

Pieprzonego.

Sherlock okazał się dzisiaj wyjątkowym... Sherlockiem. Zaproszony przez departament do udziału w śledztwie, przez całą drogę na miejsce zbrodni marudził nad swoim stygnącym bezużytecznie w prysznicu popiołem o temperaturze dwudziestu czterech koma dwa stopni Celsjusza, co miało się równać dwustu dziewięćdziesięciu siedmiu stopniom Kelvina i podlegać intensywnej obserwacji, a teraz równanie razem z popiołem marnowało się z powodu byle banalnej strzelaniny. Posterunkowy, który w swej naiwności podjął się roli kierowcy wielkiego Sherlocka Holmesa, został przezeń zmiażdżony intelektualnie i moralnie, doprowadzony do furii, a następnie rękoczynów. Perspektywa: nagana, utrącenie premii, w gorszym razie karne zawieszenie. Nieusatysfakcjonowany tym mało chwalebnym zwycięstwem, Sherlock wkroczył na miejsce zdarzenia niczym bóg-słońce w płaszczu od Tommy'ego Hilfigera.

Wielce naburmuszony.

Inspektor Lestrade, oczywiście, jako detektyw prowadzący śledztwo wysunął się na pierwszą linię frontu i dzielnie przyjął na klatę humory Holmesa. A Sherlock musiał, rzecz jasna, pokazać, co potrafi. Tego wieczora wyjątkowo jakby zapomniał o własnej, kilkakrotnie już przecież powtórzonej opinii, jakoby Greg miał być najmniej irytującą policyjną jednostką w stołecznych zasobach. Dogryzał, judził i kąsał w rejonach, gdzie, zdaniem Johna, żaden detektyw-konsultant nie powinien ranić policjanta, który zleca mu robotę. Od kiedy jednak Sherlock robił to, co „się powinno"? Nawet – zwłaszcza? - swoim bliskim robił czasem rzeczy, których zdecydowanie „się nie powinno" nawet arcywrogom.

- Przez tydzień tkwił na kanapie i miał tylko mnie do nękania... Sam rozumiesz... – mruknął Watson swoim najbardziej przekonującym tonem świętej siostry oddziałowej.

Lestrade minął się przed momentem z Holmesem i rozumiał tyle, że nazwano go czymś, z czego zrozumiał trzy słowa z jedenastu. Trochę niefajne.

– Wyposzczony, naładował baterie w kostnicy, musi się i tu wyszaleć...

Lestrade nie skomentował. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że sam na siebie ściągnął tę zarazę w postaci rozchełstanego ekstrawagancko wiktoriańskiego agenta Muldera w skórzanych rękawiczkach. Nastawił więc drugi policzek, heroicznie usiłując odciągnąć uwagę konsultanta od reszty ekipy. Poniekąd się udało. Sherlock połknął haczyk i roztoczył przed Lestrade'em cały bolesny blask swego geniuszu. W ciągu kilkunastu minut wypunktowane zostały wszystkie niedociągnięcia inspektora i przypuszczalne ich przyczyny – co poniektóre raczej niestosowne do omawiania na miejscu zbrodni, zwłaszcza w asyście podwładnych osoby zainteresowanej.

Lestrade zniósł to mężnie.

Sherlock odwrócił się triumfalnie i podążył dedukować, mieszając z błotem każdego, kto ośmielił się pomacać trupa nim on sam go pomacał – dopiero po tym inspektor zaczął rechotać. Reakcja może histeryczna, ale – w tej sytuacji – całkiem łagodna. Śmiechawka szacownego detektywa-inspektora niezmiernie uradowała Watsona, który doprawdy nie chciał być świadkiem rękoczynów pomiędzy swoimi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi – tym bardziej, że jednemu z nich musiałby założyć Nelsona, a drugiemu knebel. Właściwie, John nawet by się nie zdziwił, gdyby Gregory raz a dobrze skuł Sherlockowi gębę. Ktoś chyba powinien. Jednak – jeszcze tym razem nie będzie to detektyw inspektor Lestrade. A z tego doktor Watson był całkiem zadowolony, bo w przypadku skucia ślicznej, skwaszonej buźki Sherlocka czułby się zapewne w obowiązku odpowiedzieć ogniem. Lepiej, żeby to nie trafiło na Grega.

- Masz dystans do tych... humorów Sherlocka. To bardzo zdrowo – oznajmił z zadowoleniem. – Wiesz, że nie trzeba go traktować poważnie, kiedy tak pieprzy. Chyba, że mówi akurat do czaszki.

- Czaszce wszystko jedno, kiedy ktoś jej robi psychiczne per rectum przy ludziach – mruknął Lestrade, zacinając usta. Watson zamyślił się na chwilę. Perspektywa robienia czaszce czegokolwiek per rectum była doprawdy osobliwa, ale – jeśli w grę wchodził Sherlock – nie było rzeczy nie do zrobienia, per rectum czy per oculum. Chociaż, może swoją czaszkę by oszczędził. Nawet Mycroft nie mógłby mu przecież zagwarantować dostarczenia równie satysfakcjonującego zamiennika. Hm.

- Aż tak cię nie skrzywdził. – John otrząsnął się z wizualizacji odbytu w potylicy i uśmiechnął się kojąco do inspektora. – Pomyśl tylko o tej awanturze w kancelarii adwokackiej, kiedy po wykładzie Sherlocka obaj panowie mecenasi pobili się lampkami stołowymi. A starszy sierżant zemdlał, pamiętasz? To był wielki wieczór Holmesa, nie ma co. Wtedy to ci dopiero dogadał... Teraz, to właściwie pieszczota była.

- Jeśli to miała być pieszczota, przedstawię go mojej byłej żonie, pokochają się – burknął Lestrade. Otrząsnął się już z poprzedniej wesołości i popatrywał kwaśno na Sherlocka, który schylał się i gwałtownie prostował, rozrzucając co chwilę ramiona. Nabożne szepty z oddali i kwaśne docinki nieopodal komentowały genialne metody bezsprzętowego wyliczania potencjalnych trajektorii pocisków. Cóż. Na ile Watson znał sekretny kod brwi Sherlocka, a znał, jak na amatora, całkiem nieźle, konsultujący łaskawie detektyw już ładnych parę przysiadów wcześniej rozpracował kwestie strzałów. Zidentyfikował też niewątpliwie sprawcę na podstawie, zapewne, kąta wystawania notatnika z kieszeni na tyłku ofiary. Doktor z zatroskaniem obserwował teraz, jak jego przyjaciel, myślami już z powrotem przy swojej salaterce z popiołem, ogania się dziko od komarów. Każdy bzykacz to dodatkowa czarna kropla, przepełniająca czarną czarę czarnego nastroju Holmesa. A cała ta czarna polewka wyląduje, oczywiście, na wytrzymałej, żołnierskiej głowie Watsona.

Znowu.

Po tylu wspólnych penetracjach różnych zakątków, ukochanych zarówno przez seryjnych zabójców, jak i przez insekty, inspektor Lestrade doskonale znał skalę wrażliwości Sherlocka na bycie wielokrotnie żądlonym

- Może mu pożyczę spray na komary? – rzucił szlachetnie policjant, choć jego mina wskazywała, że chętnie by popatrzył, jak najgenialniejszy wśród geniuszy drapie się wściekle po wszystkich nieosłoniętych powierzchniach – i tych osłoniętych takoż.

- Nie cierpi tego – westchnął John. – Mówi, że węch mu się tępi. A jak go pogryzą, próbuje się moczyć w jakimś siarczanym ustrojstwie, od którego tępi się węch całej dzielnicy.

- Przepisz mu jakąś maść, podobno jesteś lekarzem – wykrzywił się Lestrade.

- A on podobno jest pełnoletni – burknął Watson. Dogadując sobie przyjaźnie, obserwowali z rezygnacją, jak Sherlock odrywa się od oględzin zwłok – zagadka rozwiązana, zabawa skończona, nuda. Tak oto jedyny w świecie detektyw-konsultant znów triumfuje nad światem zbrodni – i musi się łapczywie rozglądać w poszukiwaniu nowej ofiary. Zmarszczone czoło, blade spojrzenie intensywne i ponure. Zagadka okazała się rozczarowaniem, ktoś musi za to ponieść odpowiedzialność. Nie trzeba było szczególnego geniuszu, by domyślić się, że za chwilę najbliżej stojący asystent personelu medycznego zostanie nieodwracalnie zdruzgotany przez uszy, oczy i być może per rectum. Zjadliwość naburmuszonego Sherlocka nie znała granic anatomicznych.

- Może lepiej odstawię go do domu... – zatroskał się doktor.

- Może ja bym się dowiedział, kto tu kogo zabił? Niech mam jakiś pożytek z tej arcygenialnej ikony socjopatii – zgasił go Lestrade. Odwrócił głowę – przez sąsiednią ulicę przejechał z dyskretnym szelestem schludny czarny samochód.

O.

John Watson zmarszczył jasne brwi. Nie silił się, rzecz jasna, na uniesienie ręki, choć miał ochotę pomachać szyderczo za oddalającym się wozem. Auto dyskretne i absolutnie nie rzucające się w oczy – tylko trochę nie na miejscu, zważywszy, że sąsiednie przecznice zostały zamknięte przez policję. Cóż. Dyskretne auto z bogatym wnętrzem, zupełnie podobne do setki innych, do których John jednakowo nie pałał sympatią.

Czarna wołga?

Mycroft?

- O – skomentował Lestrade. I znowu zaczął chichotać.

- Eeeem... Greg? – rzucił ostrożnie John, niepewny, czy tłumić, czy podsycać. Inspektor otarł załzawione oczy.

- Czy opowiadałem ci o mojej teorii Sherlocka-ufoka?

Kapitan John Watson zdębiał.

- Z. Całą. Pewnością. Nie.

/*/*/*/

Sherlock Holmes był, oczywiście, ufokiem. W sensie, że ufoludkiem. Obcym. Zielonym ludzikiem. Cóż, mierząc wzwyż, raczej wielkoludzikiem.

Słowo-klucz.

Już na etapie rozważania zielonej wielkoludzikowatości Holmesa, inspektor Lestrade zaczynał chichotać pod nosem i zapominał, jak wielką ma ochotę strzelić owego ufoka w pysk, aż zzielenieje. Wyobrażanie sobie najgenialniejszego wśród detektywów-konsultantów jako hybrydowej wersji E.T. oraz kosmorobota z dużą ilością atenek znakomicie pomagało utrzymać dystans do jego obcesowości. W chwilach wyjątkowego napięcia – mniej więcej przy co trzeciej rozmowie z Sherlockiem – Lestrade sięgał po cięższy kaliber wizualizacji. Obraz Holmesa z czułkami bądź trąbką, wyrywającego się na świat z łona Sigourney Weaver, wyciągającego ramiona do ludzkości z serdecznym „przybywam w pokoju!" lub potrząsającego dumnie owłosieniem i kuszą laserową – tylko tyle nieraz dzieliło napiętą atmosferę na miejscu zbrodni od przykrej awantury z rękoczynami.

Na szczęście, pomagało.

Zatem, oceniał detektyw Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes był ufokiem. Dowody na to były mierzalne i namacalne. Inaczej cała metafora byłaby śmiechu warta i nijak nie nadawałaby się na zawór bezpieczeństwa, pozwalający traktować miażdżącą elokwencję Sherlocka choćby odrobinę niepoważnie. Swoje zielone odgałęzienia Holmes ukrywał skrzętnie pod kosztownymi ciuchami, ssawki i inne macki zapewne co rano przyszywał mu do podszewki skrzętny John, płucotchawki wystarczyło owinąć szalikiem – i już nikt by nie pomyślał, że długonogi, czarnowłosy geniusz przybywa z innej planety, a nie tylko z innego poziomu rozwoju społecznego. Lestrade znał jednak prawdę.

Faceci w czerni.

Gdy tylko Sherlock Holmes wkraczał na scenę – wkraczali i oni. Pojawiali się dyskretnie i trzymali na uboczu, zawsze jednak byli obecni, przechadzając się niewinne po skwerach, mijając wolno wystawy sklepów, przemykając swoimi czarnymi samochodami, dla niepoznaki polakierowanymi na biało, szaro czy nawet niekiedy w panterkę.

Chociaż, to auto z karoserią w panterkę, to mogła być obstawa Danielle Hope.

W każdym razie, Sherlocka Holmesa zawsze otaczali Faceci W Czerni. Kamuflowali się perfekcyjnie – nigdy nie dało się przewidzieć, czy czerń będzie w prążki, czy na szaro, czy bez krawata, czy w prochowcu, parami czy solo, pieszo czy z kierowcą. Zawsze jednak ktoś gdzieś się kręcił, by Sherlocka-ufoka mieć na oku.

Biedaczek.

/*/ */*/

Rzecz oczywista, nie rzucali się w oczy. Byli tak dyskretni, jak tylko dyskretni mogli być dyskretni ludzie dyskretnych mocodawców. Dyskrecja dyskretnych i dyskrecją pogania.

Dyskretni w czerni.

Czerń miała różne kolory, chłopcy różne płci i fryzury, dyskrecja była nieodmienna. Nie zauważało się ich prawie wcale. Lestrade nie był w tym wyjątkiem. Zauważyć coś tak niezauważalnego? Widywał ich, owszem. Ale żeby zauważać? Umieli, sukinkoty, trzymać się w granicach normy miejskiej. Greg nie rościł sobie pretensji do błyskotliwości i spostrzegawczości na poziomie swego konsultanta, ale swój Londyn znał jak własną kieszeń i zauważyłby wzmożoną aktywność nieznajomych krawaciarzy. Trzymali się z boku, wtapiali w tło. Na początku współpracy z Sherlockiem Lestrade może raptem parę razy spostrzegł kątem oka nieopodal miejsca zbrodni jakichś przechodniów, którzy nie do końca pasowali do otoczenia lub nie powinni mieć nic istotnego do załatwienia w tej okolicy. Nigdy nie było to jednak nic takiego, co się – nawet zauważając – rejestruje w pamięci. Ot, luźne spostrzeżenie, przypadek. Raz, drugi. Nic takiego.

Potem detektyw Lestrade dowiedział się, kim naprawdę jest Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock był - ufokiem. Wargi inspektora zadrżały w uśmiechu - jak zawsze, gdy to skojarzenie samo nasuwało się na myśl. Teorię Sherlocka – ufoka wymyślił jednak dość długo po tym, jak detektyw-konsultant i jego faceci w czerni wpisali się na stałe w dochodzenia Lestrade'a. Bo na początku...

Na początku bywało raz lepiej, raz gorzej.

Dla detektywa-inspektora Lestrade'a Sherlock był z początku trochę takim barwnym wybrykiem natury, jakie potrafią pojawić się znienacka w jednostajnej codzienności. Raz czy dwa okazał się zbawieniem – a Greg nie wstydził się okazywać respektu umiejętnościom dedukcyjnym młodego detektywa. Co prawda, chłopak bywał też wrzodem na tyłku i na każdej innej części ciała, bywał bogiem, diabłem i ciasteczkiem z bezą kawową, w zależności od nastroju.

Lestrade rzadko dostawał ciasteczko.

Mimo to, cenił, nierzadko lubił i w końcu zaakceptował młodego Holmesa, z całym jego bagażem – socjopatią, błyskotliwością, chamstwem, entuzjazmem, ponuractwem, przenikliwością intelektualną, ślepotą emocjonalną, poczuciem wyższości, osamotnieniem, nawet – psiakrętka – z tymi ciuchami o pięć poziomów lepszymi niż najlepsza koszula Grega. I to również w kategoriach klasy, a nie tylko ceny, szlag. Cóż. Tak upływały początki Ery Detektywa-Konsultanta Sherlocka Holmesa w życiu Lestrade'a. Docierali się trochę do siebie – Sherlock z całą ekipą policyjną, orbitującą wokół Grega. Ścierali się bardziej niż trochę. Przeszli nad sobą i ze sobą do porządku dziennego. Zaakceptowawszy, oswoiwszy, uznawszy za własnego - Greg od pewnego momentu gotów był przymykać oko na co bardziej, mówiąc bez ogródek, wkurwiające zagrania Holmesa. Przynajmniej te, które rozgrywały się między nimi dwoma, nie narażając śledztwa i reszty społeczności Londynu. Lestrade przestał się też poczuwać do winy, kiedy Sherlock na każdą napotkaną osobę wylewał żółć swojej wszechwiedzy w najbardziej upokarzającym wydaniu. Jeszcze by z tego zabrnęli w zachowania dydaktyczne, jakieś wychowywanie do życia w społeczeństwie zacząłby na Holmesie uprawiać – a stąd już miałby tylko krok do pokoju bez klamek. Greg uznał zatem, że lepiej to rzadkie zwierzę oswoić, niż wychować. Być może to właśnie był klucz do sukcesu. Oswoić się poniekąd udało. Udomowienia zaś detektyw-inspektor nawet nie próbował.

Bądź co bądź, nawet własnej żony nie obłaskawił na tyle.

Cóż. Lestrade był normalnym facetem, rzetelnym i kompetentnym policjantem, świadomym własnych wad i zalet mężczyzną, sensownym i dobrym człowiekiem. Jednostka wyposażona w kręgosłup moralny, dużą odporność na promile oraz żelbeton godności, a przy tym względnie skromna i nie roszcząca sobie pretensji do wszechwiedzy. Sherlock wytknął mu niejeden raz niektóre kombinacje tych cech charakteru jako przyczyny i skutki rozmaitych niedociągnięć inspektora, jednak nie wytykał mu tego nieustannie, ani nawet często. Przy normalnym sposobie bycia szanownego pana konsultanta, powstrzymywanie się od docinków było nie tylko komplementem, ale – z całą powagą - wyrazem nieuświadomionej, platonicznej miłości. Greg przyjmował to wszystko na klatę z dystansem do przykrzejszych aspektów współpracy z Holmesem i uciechą z jej bardziej barwnych aspektów. Podsuwał przyjacielowi co trudniejsze zagadki, a także te nie do końca trudne – ot, żeby zobaczyć jego minę, albo minę Andersona, gdy ten zobaczy minę Sherlocka. Ot, nowe radości życia londyńskiego inspektora kryminalnego.

A potem szef wezwał go na dywanik.

Gregory Lestrade po raz pierwszy w życiu usłyszał, jak przełożonemu jego przełożonych drży głos. Niezbyt mu się to spodobało. A zdania, na których szczególnie szef się zacinał, nie podobały się inspektorowi zupełnie. Oni, tamci, rodzina, rząd, powiązania, naciski z góry, z dołu, nalegania, kontrola, wpływy, jedno wielkie polityczne gówno. A po krótkiej co prawda, ale pouczającej kąpieli w politycznym szambie - już nie było tak łatwo mieć zwykłą, przyziemną przyjemność z obcowania z pieprzonym Sherlockiem Robię Co Mi Się Podoba i Mam Was w Dupie Holmesem. Prosta rzecz - pan Wysokiej Klasy Konsultujący Socjopata jest – cóż za niespodzianka – Wielką Szychą. Do tego momentu Gregory Lestrade przyjmował swego ekscentrycznego konsultanta – z całym szacunkiem i sympatią - jako nieszkodliwe, a wręcz pomocne żyjątko z bliżej nieokreślonej, ale zapewne sąsiedniej kałuży wielkiego oceanu życia. Rybka z rybką zawsze się jakoś porozumie, nawet taki przyziemny karp-Lestrade z pięknopłetwym bystrzykiem-Sherlockiem. Jak się jednak okazało – do kałuży Grega trafił rekin z całkiem innej sadzawki. Nie można się już było łudzić, że narwany paniczyk autentycznie na jakimkolwiek poziomie mógłby chcieć się zbratać z pospólstwem, czy – a fe! – zaprzyjaźnić. Sprawy zwykłych ludzi – życie, śmierć, uczucia, kufel piwa od czasu do czasu – były przelotnymi ciekawostkami dla zabicia wielkopańskiej nudy.

Zabolało.

Sherlock Holmes? Wielki pan i szycha w odpicowanych bucikach z pseudo-wygnieceniami. Pewnie kamerdyner robił mu je co rano platerowaną łyżeczką.

Żałosny, zadufany szczeniak.

To już nie była kwestia genialniejszości i głupszości. Za geniusz, a konkretnie za genialniejszość od reszty ludzkości, można było Sherlocka nie lubić, ale szanowało się to jakoś. Mimo wszystko – geniusz oznaczał pracę umysłową. Trybiki mózgowe wirujące z prędkością światła, takie tam błyskotliwości, niedostępne policyjnym przeciętniakom. Wkurzające czasami – ale imponujące. Swoje dedukcje, komentarze, złośliwości, wyjaśnienia, rozwiązania i inwektywy Sherlock Holms wypracowywał na poczekaniu, aż mu się z loczków kurzyło. To można było szanować. Uprzywilejowaną, nabytą i niezasłużoną pozycję Wielkiej Szychy można było tylko znielubić. Wszystko było w porządku, dopóki Lestrade wierzył, że Sherlock Holmes jest zwyczajnym facetem – od większości genialniejszym, od tej samej większości bardziej upośledzonym społecznie, a w ogólności facetem jak każdy inny facet. Kiedy jeszcze można było myśleć, że te wszystkie nieobliczalne huśtawki nastrojów, kaprysy i szaliki są dodatkiem do obłąkanej istoty ludzkiej – a nie aranżacją imidżu ekscentrycznego, tfu, wielmoży z ustosunkowanej rodziny. Niewątpliwy geniusz i błyskotliwość Holmesa, opakowane w humorzasty, obcesowy charakterek, można było zrównoważyć jego – jak by to określić – niedouspołecznieniem? Socjopata – to brzmi dumnie. Niecierpliwy, rozkapryszony, bezczelny – to już nieco bardziej ludzkie. A oprócz tego, Sherlock był samotny, niezrozumiany i niekochany, co dla sentymentalnego – niestety – Grega wystarczało, by wybaczyć mu bardzo wiele. Oczywiście, Holmes wierzył święcie, że wszelkie ludzkie ułomności w rodzaju posiadania uczuć są mu obce i wcale ich nie pragnie. A przynajmniej próbował to sobie i innym wmawiać. Biedaczek. Jako prawidłowo rozwinięty emocjonalnie egzemplarz istoty ludzkiej, Lestrade umiał okazać serce jednostce emocjonalnie zacofanej. Zazwyczaj na swój nienachalny sposób to właśnie czynił, co Sherlock w swój obcesowy sposób wpierw nieufnie wyśmiewał, potem nieufnie krytykował. Później zaś – póki chodziło o Grega - serdeczność ufnie przyjmował jako oczywistość, wypływającą z lestrade'owej indolencji, nieszkodliwą jednak i niechże mu tam już będzie. Gregory lubił też i szanował samego siebie na tyle, żeby nie zazdrościć bardzo-bardzo-bardzo przewagi intelektualnej Sherlocka.

Jako prawidłowo rozwinięty mężczyzna zazdrościł tylko bardzo-bardzo.

Wszystkie te sprawy, rozgrywane na gruncie międzyludzkim, międzymorderstwowym, pomiędzy detektywem-inspektorem a jego detektywem-konsultantem, mogły i do tej pory układały się w barwną, acz owocną współpracę i ostrożną, bezinwazyjną przyjaźń.

A tu – ups.

Okazało się, że przez wszystkie te dni istniał też zupełnie inny poziom egzystencji – ten, na którym dla Gregory'ego Lestrade'a nie było miejsca. Kiedy okazało się, że Sherlock jest Szychą pochodzącą z rodziny Szych Nad Szychami, mających kontakty wśród wszelkich Szych Londynu i świata, niesprawiedliwość losu uderzyła Lestrade'a prosto w zęby. Jakby nie dość było, że Holmes jest młodszy, ładniejszy – znaczy, tfu, odrobinę przystojniejszy! – wyższy, inteligentniejszy, przenikliwszy, niezależniejszy, bez byłej żony w bagażu doświadczeń i upierdliwego rzecznika prasowego policji nad głową. Sherlock był grubą rybą – na poziomie takich, których szaraczek Lestrade nie zdołałby dosięgnąć nawet najdłuższą wędką z kolekcji Andersona.

Niech Bóg strzeże tych, którym Anderson zechce pokazywać swoją kolekcję wędek.

Grube ryby nie musiały przestrzegać zasad, kompromisów i ścisłych godzin pracy – i nie obchodziło ich, że za takie lekceważenie może ich ktoś znielubić. Tacy nie dbali w ogóle, kto ich nie lubi i że w ogóle nie lubi. Grube ryby mogły robić co im się żywnie podobało i dokładnie to robiły, tylko i wyłącznie dla samych siebie. Szwendać się bez celu albo ganiać za trucicielem ze szramą na dolnej połówce lewego pośladka. Obnosić się bez krawata, ale za to Burberry. Obrażać ludzi, upokarzać, zawstydzać. Narkotyzować się, głodzić albo ustępować miejsca w łóżku czaszce, co Greg odkrył pewnego razu z niejaką konsternacją. Spać z nią – to by było zrozumiałe, nie z takimi... Hm... Nie z takimi różnymi Lestrade sypiał. Ale umościć czaszkę na poduszce, troskliwie przykryć brzegiem kołdry, być może pocałować na dobranoc w oczodół, a samemu iść spać pod stolikiem w salonie – to mógł tylko Sherlock.

Biedaczek.

Nie, już nie biedaczek. Szycha. Zwykły Sherlock miałby niepojęte, obłąkane, niekiedy rozbrajające i urocze zachowania. U szychy były to stosowne dla jej statusu ekstrawagancje. Szycha mogła sobie na wszystko pozwolić, nie potrzebowała nikogo, dbano o nią, dopieszczano, podsuwano jej pod ten cholerny, perkaty nos wszelkie dobra doczesne. Szycha nie musiała nękać ludzi smsami dla celów innych niż nękanie. Nie musiała trzepotać grzywką i udawać, że wcale nie żebra o nowe dochodzenie – policyjne szefostwo z pokornym pokłonem wpisywało detektywa-konsultanta na listę śledczych priorytetów. Szycha nie potrzebowała bezwartościowej sympatii Grega i jego tolerancji ani niczyjej akceptacji.

Skurwysyn.

Przełożony bezpośredniego przełożonego inspektora wyjaśnił mu szczegółowo i rozwlekle zasady, wedle których Lestrade miał odtąd postępować z szanownym panem Holmesem. Należało systematycznie podsuwać mu apetyczne zagadki kryminalne, polerować jego ego, pokornie podziwiać genialny umysł, spełniać zachcianki i tolerować wybryki.

Skurwysyn.

I szef, i Sherlock, i wszyscy, którzy sprzysięgli się, żeby zwalić na siwiejącą – przedwcześnie! – głowę Grega cały świat szych. Pomyśleć, że żal mu było samotnego, odizolowanego, nieprzystosowanego społecznie dzieciaka. W rzeczywistości Holmes nie potrzebował jego sympatii, empatii, niczego prócz swojej socjopatii i ustosunkowanej rodziny nie potrzebował. Wielka szycha. Szyszka. Niech go szlag. W dodatku mieli do czynienia z jakąś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym odgałęzieniem szyszkorodnego drzewa rządowych powiązań. Szef departamentu okazał się mieć na tle Sherlocka nerwicę, obsesję, liczne fobie i stany lękowe. Lestrade po tej rozmowie po raz pierwszy – i nie ostatni - dostrzegł rękę jakiejś konkretnej osoby, która chronił Holmesowe wdzięki przed złym światem i dbała o jego rozrywki. Wierny Alfred? Oddany Igor? Głowa rodu? Szara eminencja? Osobisty ninja-stróż Sherlocka? A niechby sobie dbał i terroryzował szefa szefów – dlaczego musiał wciągnąć w to akurat Lestrade'a? Mógł znaleźć lepszą niańkę dla swojej szyszuni.

- On ciebie lubi... – wyznał mu przełożony, na zmianę nerwowo oglądając się przez ramię i wpatrując w Grega z nabożnym zdumieniem. – Lubi ciebie...

Sherlock czy X? Lestrade nie zapytał, kto go tak lubi. Na pewno nie Sherlock Holmes. Takie szyszki jak on lubiły tylko siebie.

/*/*/*/*/

Lubiły też malowniczo rozkawałkowane zwłoki, oblane syropem żurawinowym.

Jak się okazało przy kolejnym śledztwie, kryzysy w relacjach międzyludzkich znakomicie eskalują się w obliczu trupa.

- Żurawina – stwierdził sucho Greg. Obiekt zainteresowania policji wypadł przez okno z drugiego piętra razem ze stołem kuchennym, kilkoma połówkami cytryn i garem nierozcieńczonego soku. Prawdopodobnie najpierw został posiekany, a dopiero potem defenestrowany. Chociaż, może genialny konsultant za chwilę orzeknie, że zmarły uległ posiekaniu przez druty linii wysokiego napięcia w chwili, gdy wyfruwał z mieszkania na blacie stołu.

- Żurawina! – entuzjazmował się Sherlock.

Cisza.

Lestrade przeczekiwał bez zapału zwyczajowe podrygi Holmesa, oczekując biegania, zastygania znienacka, obmacywania trupowi butów i innych sherlockoczynności. Niech sobie robi co chce – szefowie kazali, nieprawdaż...?

Cisza.

Konsultant odwrócił się powoli, porzucając oględziny zabitego mężczyzny. Uważne spojrzenie bladych, niebieskich oczu skupiło się na stojącym obok policjancie. Greg przypatrywał się spokojnie Andersonowi, babrającemu się w kałuży syropu. Na Holmesa nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi, dopóki ten nie szarpnął go boleśnie za ramię, odwracając go twarzą do siebie.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – obruszył się Greg. Sherlock nie odpowiedział – przyglądał mu się badawczo, z napięciem i jakby – niepokojem? Nagle puścił go i zacisnął wargi.

- Rozmawiałeś z Mycroftem.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, w głosie Holmesa brzmiało – rozczarowanie? Żal, gniew i ewidentne rozczarowanie. Jak na Sherlocka, całkiem sporo.

I nawet przestał węszyć za żurawiną!

Lestrade zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego konsultant nie jest pozbawiony uczuć. Och, nie – posiadał je doskonale skategoryzowane i gotowe do użycia. Detektyw-inspektor widywał już, jaki ludzki i czarujący potrafi być Sherlock, gdy usiłuje podkraść taksówkę albo wyżebrać septyczny gazik do próbek śliny. Oczywiście, dla świadków nie bywał nigdy taki uroczy - w jego opinii, i tak nigdy nie wiedzieli, czego byli świadkami. Umiał jednak na zawołanie błysnąć wdziękiem i dyplomacją, przynajmniej przez pierwszych kilka minut kontaktu z drugą osobą. Teraz zaś, rzecz ciekawa, czuć od niego było autentyczne emocje.

Nieco przesiąknięte zapachem żurawiny.

Hm. Chłopak był podenerwowany – na serio podenerwowany – a w tym konkretnym przypadku raczej nie udawał człowieka, żeby zrobić wrażenie, przekłamać czy kogoś oczarować. Ciekawe. Stał po prostu przed Lestradem, wyginając gorzko usta.

- Rozmawiałeś z Mycroftem!

- Eee... Kto to jest Mycroft? – zapytał ostrożnie policjant. Rozczarowanie na twarzy Sherlocka zastąpiła złość.

- Nie wiesz. Oczywiście. Jak tam sobie życzysz. Rozmawiałeś z nim! Wiem, że z nim rozmawiałeś!

- Nie.

- Tak!

Lestrade przymknął oczy. Kiełkująca w nim uraza zaczynała kipieć. Przychodzi taki geniusz z ciemnego zaułka, rozkłada te swoje wielkie nożyska na terenie Grega, mówi mu, co ma robić. Krytykuje, dogaduje, poniża ludzi. Pozwala Gregowi wierzyć, że jego konsultant jest nieszczęsnym, samotnym, spragnionym pochwały niebożątkiem, tylko dla obrony własnej przyobleczonym w kolczastą zbroję socjopaty. A w rzeczywistości – bawi się wszystkim i wszystkimi, pod okiem swoich ustosunkowanych krewnych-i-znajomych.

- Rozmawiałem z moim szefem! – warknął Greg, rozsierdzony. - Co mnie obchodził jakiś Mycroft?

- Co mnie obchodzi twój szef?  
- Mnie on obchodzi! On mi płaci, o ile nie zauważyłeś! Ale, skąd, ty nie znasz pojęcia pieniądza. Czego chcesz ode mnie?

- Nie rozmawiałeś z Mycroftem...?

- Co to za Mycroft, twój pieprzony ochroniarz?

- Mój pieprzony brat!

- O.

Zapadła cisza. Sherlock zapatrzył się w żurawinową breję. Najwyraźniej miał zamiar prychnąć pogardliwie na nią i na Lestrade'a, ale usta zadrżały mu jakoś w inną stronę. Ach, jakiż on był wyalienowany i wzniosły. Ach. Detektyw-inspektor Lestrade musiał sobie usilnie przypominać przykre realia tej sytuacji, żeby zdusić kiełkującą z popiołów sympatię do popieprzonego emocjonalnie Sherlocka.

- Nie wiedziałem, że masz brata – rzucił niezobowiązująco. Holmes nawet się do niego nie odwrócił.

- A ja nie wiedziałem, że masz szefa! – mruknął ironicznie.

- Wiedziałeś, tylko wykasowałeś – przypomniał mu dobrodusznie Greg. I znowu sklął się w myślach za tę dobroduszność. Sherlock-szycha. Nie lubimy szych. I tego się trzymamy.

- Nie rozmawiałeś z Mycroftem?

- Nie miałem przyjemności poznać twojego brata.

- Znam go od lat i to żadna przyjemność.

- Nieładnie tak mówić o swoim bracie.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo nieładnie.

- Lestrade. Zażenowałeś mnie. Nieładnie, bo nieładnie? To argument na poziomie planktonu. Stworzyłeś tezę bez pokrycia. Nie wolno się poddawać bezprzyczynowości. Wszystko musi mieć sens i powód. Inaczej cofasz się do poziomu zwierząt.

- Tak, bo ze mnie taki zwierzak jest. Oświeć mnie, co jeszcze?

Sherlock odwrócił się do inspektora i – znienacka umilkł w pół słowa. Mina mu się jakby wydłużyła.

- To już bez znaczenia. Skoro Mycroft... A, odczep się ode mnie. Mam tu trupa do obejrzenia. Podobno chciałeś, żebym ci przeprowadził śledztwo?

Odszedł, zaciskając pięści – ramiona napięte, usta skrzywione. Lestrade przesunął niepewnie ręką po włosach. Najwyraźniej Sherlock zauważył – jak to on, geniusz zakichany – zmianę w zachowaniu inspektora i – prawidłowo – skojarzył ją z ingerencją swojej wysoko postawionej rodziny. Co ciekawe, chyba nie spodobała mu się ta ingerencja – a zmiana nastawienia i niechęć Grega wręcz go zraniła. Właściwie było to miłe.

Ech.

Lestrade ominął szerokim łukiem upapranego Andersona i przeszedł niespiesznie za Sherlockiem na suchy kawałek chodnika po drugiej stronie zwłok.

- Sądzisz, że twój brat rozmawiał z moim szefem?

- On ze wszystkimi rozmawia.

- Ze mną nie rozmawiał.

Holmes jakby się zawahał, z palcem znieruchomiałym nad łokciem zabitego. Podniósł wzrok na inspektora, zafrasowany.

- Dlaczego z tobą nie rozmawiał...?

- A powinien? – zaciekawił się Greg. - Każdego znajomego przedstawiasz rodzinie, czy tylko wybranych?

- Nie mam znajomych!

- Mnie chyba znasz...?

- No, znam cię. Esemesuję do ciebie. Ty esemesujesz do mnie.

- Robimy też inne rzeczy – przypomniał z rozbawieniem Lestrade. – Stajemy nad rozprutym sejfem, albo rozprutym nieboszczykiem... Pijemy grog w kantynie...

- Nigdy nie piłem żadnego grogu! – Holmes skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

- Piłeś, piłeś. Napiłeś się z mojego kufla i wyplułeś na mój najlepszy płaszcz. Powiedziałeś, że to paskudztwo i musisz to wszystko jak najprędzej wykasować.

- Rzekomo jesteś dobrym obywatelem, powinieneś uszanować fakt, że nie chcę o tym pamiętać! – dociął mu konsultant.

- Dobrze. Nie powiem twojemu bratu, że piłeś grog. Zresztą, on nie chce ze mną rozmawiać, woli rozmawiać z moim szefem.

- Twój szef nic mnie nie obchodzi! Dlaczego Mycroft nie rozmawiał z tobą?

- Czemu miałby? Jestem nikim. Po co miałby tracić czas na rozmowę ze mną?

Gorycz w głosie detektywa-inspektora była ewidentna, Sherlock nie zwrócił jednak na nią uwagi, zafiksowany na ważniejszym problemie.

- Czemu nie z tobą? Po co z jakimś szefem? Zazwyczaj nie marnuje czasu na rozmawianie z ludźmi, którzy mnie nie obchodzą...

Lestrade podrapał się po głowie. Najwyraźniej przez Sherlocka został zaliczony do kategorii ludzi, którzy go jednak obchodzili. To znowu było miłe. Co za skórkowaniec, jeszcze chwila, a znowu się go będzie lubić. Tak się skończy, że trzeba mu będzie wybaczyć pochodzenie i te różne stosunki gruborybne.

Ech.

- Co, do cholery, Mycroft sobie myśli?

- Cóż, zapytaj go, ja raczej nie będę miał do tego okazji.

- Nie rozmawiam z nim od zeszłego wtorku.

- A co się stało we wtorek...?

- Ten idiota podjechał do mnie samochodem, wysiadł, zdjął szalik i założył go mnie.

- Eee...

- Byłem zajęty! Analizowałem! Gdybym zmarzł, to bym chyba sam zauważył? A ten natręt mnie owinął szalikiem! Nieodpowiednim!

- Hmmm... Nie pod kolor rękawiczek...?

- To był obcy szalik! Nie lubiłem go! Nie chcę obcych szalików Mycrofta!

Detektyw-inspektor poddał się zupełnie. I zaczął się śmiać. Jak można było traktować tego faceta jak grubą rybę? Szycha, też coś. Szyszka. Szyszuniaaaa...

/*/*/*/

Po nieudanej próbie utrzymania stosunków z Sherlockiem Holmesem w chłodnym, profesjonalnym dystansie, Lestrade powrócił do dawnego rytmu. Esemesowanie, słuchanie dobitnych wykładów Sherlocka, cierpliwe znoszenie jego drwin i zrzędzenia lub niecierpliwe podejmowanie przepychanki na poziomie przedszkolnym. Wzajemne i nie zawsze złośliwe wykpiwanie. Ze strony Lestrade'a - wprawianie Holmesa w maskowane arogancją zakłopotanie i wystawianie go znienacka na rozmaite pułapki świata, które zaraz potem biedaczek musiał na gwałt wykasowywać z pamięci, bo jeszcze zawirusują dysk systemowy. Karmienie gołębi nawet się młodemu spodobało – ptaszki były takie przemyślnie drapieżne w swojej tępocie. Holmes długo jednak nie mógł wybaczyć Gregowi wtajemniczenia w istnienie kanału minimini, co wynikło przy kontakcie z synkiem jednego ze świadków spektakularnego napadu. Rzekomo całe popołudnie zajęło kasowanie tego koszmaru z pamięci. Właściwie trauma była zrozumiała – świnka Peppa nie najlepiej wpływała na intelekt.

Biedna szyszunia.

Ze skąpych napomknień i ostentacyjnych przemilczeń udało się Lestrade'owi ogarnąć z grubsza stosunki między Holmesem a jego uprzywilejowaną rodziną. Ze strony Sherlocka był to głównie brak stosunków. Ze strony reszty rodziny był to brat – ów Mycroft – który zdawał się mieć udział we wszystkim, znać każdego, wiedzieć wszystko i we wszystkim maczać palce, starannie je potem dezynfekując. W chwilach wolnych – inwigilował młodszego brata i bez pytania wtrącał się w jego życie. Cóż – takie aspekty przynależności do Szych nie wydawały się zbyt pociągające. Z perspektywy Lestrade'a, pomimo stylowych garniturów, swobody obyczajowej i, zapewne, niewyczerpanych zasobów finansowych, życie na smyczy Wielkiego Brata i Facetów w Czerni budziło wręcz współczucie. Można było Sherlockowi wybaczyć, że był Kimś, a nie tylko zwykłym Ktosiem. Nawet – znowu! – można było odczuwać sympatię.

Niestety.

Życie Grega upływało od poniedziałku do niedzieli między dochodzeniami, pustym domem, zatłoczonym pubem w pobliżu Wydziału Kryminalnego i - z rzadka - szwendaniem się bez przekonania po atrakcjach Londynu w towarzystwie dzieci kuzynostwa albo znajomych z pracy. A Sherlock, cóż. Ludzie różnie go postrzegali – jedni źle, inni jeszcze gorzej. Lestrade znał go jednak lepiej niż inni. Dlatego też przez większość czasu postrzegał go fatalnie, aż za często miał ochotę sprać gnojka po tyłku, poprawić kolanem, na deser dołożyć po głowie może niekoniecznie pałką, ale przynajmniej fartuchem – i nieodmiennie swojego konsultanta-utrapieńca lubił. Trzymał więc kolana przy sobie, a fartuch kuchenny zostawiał na wszelki wypadek w domu. Zresztą, Greg nie obnosił się po świecie z posiadaniem fartucha. Gwiazda Wydziału Kryminalnego powinna imponować rozmiarem kajdanek, a nie utensyliami kuchennymi. Oczywiście, uprzykrzony geniusz Holmes miał doskonały wgląd zarówno w kajdanki Lestrade'a, jak i w jego inne akcesoria. Greg gotował nieźle, czasem zapraszał znajomych na gulaszowanie i nieraz usiłował wciągnąć w łańcuch pokarmowy również swego konsultanta. Sherlock wybrzydzał na gulasz, fartucha – rzecz ciekawa – nie komentował, a kajdanki podkradał przynajmniej raz na miesiąc i czasem zapominał przed oddaniem oskrobać z przypalonej skóry. Rzadko zresztą pamiętał, żeby je oddać. Szczodry z natury Greg podarował mu – osobiście zawiązawszy wstążeczkę na paczce – cały profesjonalny zestaw kajdanek, stalowych postronków i zatrzasków. Ot, taka rzecz, którą fajnie mieć pod ręką, ale samemu sobie człowiek czegoś takiego nigdy nie kupi. Sherlock przyjął prezent nieco nieufnie, kiedy jednak dokonał pełnej analizy i nie dopatrzył się żadnych pułapek, nawet Gregowi podziękował. Lestrade zaniepokoił się tym nie na żarty - i całkiem słusznie, konsultant bowiem, jak się okazało, docenił w pełni swoje nowe zabawki i przy najbliższej okazji przetestował je na Andersonie na stole do obdukcji.

Molly Hooper potrzebowała tego dnia dużo ziołowej herbaty.

Anderson przysiągł zemstę po raz kolejny, a służbowe kajdanki Grega nadal były podkradane i użytkowane niezgodnie z regulaminem.

Cóż.

Zdarzało się – z rzadka - że Sherlock nie był zupełnie nieznośny. Greg odczuwał wtedy bezsensowną, ale przyjemną dumę – oto udało się trochę uczłowieczyć ufoka. A czasami, im bardziej ufok bywał obcy i kolczasty, tym bardziej Lestrade miał ochotę, choćby z czystej przekory, okazać mu ciepło. Na początku było z tego tytułu trochę nieprzyjemności, gdyż, jak się okazało, detektyw-konsultant wielokrotnie spotykał się już z takim wzorcem ludzkich zachowań i niezbyt go sobie cenił. Holmes przekonał jednak się – po wielu testach - że w tym wypadku sympatia jest bezinteresowna. Inspektor nie był najwyraźniej pozbawionym godności mięczakiem i pochlebcą, który gotów byłby pełzać przed swoim konsultantem i błagać o pomoc albo żebrać jego łask. Sherlock trochę wówczas skrytykował wszelką gregową dobroduszność, jako z gruntu bezzasadną i z założenia bezcelową. Trochę jego sympatię zdeprecjonował, że naiwna, śmieszna, że to, że tamto i jeszcze owo. A trochę się pławił w koleżeństwie jak przerośnięte, kolczaste jeżątko.

Jak na geniusza, straszny bywał z niego dzieciak.

Jak na dzieciaka, straszny bywał z niego sukinsyn.

Jak na sukinsyna, straszny bywał z niego dziwak.

Jak na dziwaka, straszny bywał z niego geniusz.

Szef departamentu od czasu wypytywał nerwowo, czy współpraca z panem Holmesem układa się jak należy. Greg zapewniał go cierpliwie, że pan Holmes Sherlock jest zadowolony z pracy londyńskiej policji kryminalnej i na pewno powtórzy to panu Holmesowi Mycroftowi. Wzmianka o tym drugim Holmesie przyprawiała komendanta o stany lękowe, które Lestrade umiejętnie wykorzystywał, by wyciągnąć jakieś szczegóły o tajemniczym bracie konsultanta.

Mycroft Holmes.

Cóż – szyszunią to on na pewno nie był. Jeśli ktoś na świecie był autentyczną Wielką Szychą, to na pewno ten Mycroft Holmes. Terroryzował i rzucał na kolana policjantów. Rządził Anglią zza kulis. Nosił ekskluzywne szaliki i atakował z nimi znienacka swojego biednego brata. Jeździł ze swoimi ludźmi po ulicach Londynu, trop w trop za Sherlockiem.

Faceci w czerni.

Wiedząc, że tam są, łatwiej było zauważać lub domyślać się obecności nieodłącznych opiekunów detektywa-konsultanta. Osobiście Lestrade zgadzał się, że na Sherlocka należy mieć oko. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak poznał lepiej – wręcz na wylot – sherlockowe sposoby radzenia sobie ze stresem.

W sensie nieradzenia sobie bez środków pomocniczych.

Młodemu warto byłoby przypominać czasem o posiłku, wyciągać go z domu, zagadywać, a czasami – utrzymywać w bezpiecznej izolacji od społeczeństwa. Nawet w swoich najgorszych momentach nie zasługiwał jednak na nieustanne śledzenie, kontrolowanie, ubezwłasnowolnienie, wtrącanie się w jego życie i podglądanie, jakby był jakimś kosmitą z planety Holmes Alfa Zero.

Sherlock-ufok.

Częstokroć Lestradowi zdarzało się przyuważyć jakiś przemykający samochód, pasujący do Mycrofta Holmesa – zadziwiające, jak szybko stworzył sobie wizję, co do tego abstrakcyjnego Mycrofta pasuje, a co nie. Czasem można było dostrzec jednego z Facetów w czerni, przechodzącego obok w swoim nierzucającym się w oczy płaszczu. Detektyw-inspektor rzucał wówczas groźne spojrzenie, a czasami ostentacyjnie stawał tuż za Sherlockiem, sygnalizując, że przejmuje opiekę nad nim i inne byty mogą się odczepić.

Sherlock zwykle w takim momencie mówił Lestradowi, żeby się odczepił. Ale – przynajmniej się do niego odzywał. Na brata znowu się boczył, tym razem o jakieś sprawy związane z mieszkaniem.

O, mieszkanie.

Jedna z nielicznych kwestii, w których Genialny Ale Ludzki Narwaniec przeważał w Sherlocku nad Socjopatyczną Osobistością Będącą Ponad Przyziemnością. Jedyny w świecie – Bogu dzięki – detektyw-konsultant usiłował mianowicie usamodzielnić się w wynajętym mieszkanku w starej kamieniczce na Baker Street. Lestrade miał okazję poznać, polubić i uszanować panią Hudson – gospodynię, znaczy, poprawka, właścicielkę gniazdka, w którym Holmes umościł się razem ze swoimi akcesoriami neofrankensteina. Pani Hudson z wdziękiem i uporem matkowała Sherlockowi jak utrapionemu, lecz kochanemu dziecku. Greg, który mimo niewielkiej różnicy wieku miał czasem wobec swojego konsultanta iście ojcowskie zapędy, rychło nabrał respektu dla niepozornej, a nad podziw skutecznej damy. Wymarzone gniazdko było jednak o pół rozmiaru za duże, nawet dla długich nóg i wielkich kufrów z papierami i szkłem laboratoryjnym Holmesa. Greg dowiedział się trochę o całym mieszkaniowym zamieszaniu z napomknień – lub odmowy komentarza – od samego Sherlocka, oraz z wyjaśnień innych zainteresowanych. Po kilku nieudanych podejściach detektyw-konsultant zdołał w jednej kilkuminutowej rozmowie osaczyć, oczarować i niemalże zakontraktować za pomocą formalnego cyrografu jakiegoś nieszczęśnika, którego upatrzył sobie na kolejnego współlokatora. Niestety, po tej samej długości rozmowie z Mycroftem Holmesem wybraniec zdecydował się raczej na ucieczkę do Somalii. A może to było Soho...? W każdym razie, Sherlock pozostał bez współlokatora, a ze świadomością zmarnowania popołudnia i daremnego wysiłku włożonego w nawiązanie kontaktu z bytem niewartym zainteresowania. Nie ma to jak brat – starszy brat, co potwierdziło się w rozmowie z Sherlockiem – aby uprzytomnić nam nasze ułomności. Nikt nie lubi starszych braci, którzy mają zawsze rację, nieprawdaż? Lestrade braci wprawdzie nie miał, miał za to Sherlocka, który swoją nieomylnością nieraz doprowadzał go do pasji – ale do znielubienia na dobre nie doprowadził. Łatwo było go nie znosić, nienawidzić nawet. Wystarczyło pogawędzić przez chwilę z Andersonem. Wystarczyło popatrzeć na sherlockowe wyskoki. Za późno jednak – Lestrade mógł już tylko przeklinać swój uprzykrzony sentymentalizm za porządnie zakorzenioną sympatię do Holmesa Młodszego. Za którymś razem rozważył to na poważnie. Czyżby robił się za miękki? Czyżby się starzał? Czy już każdy arogancki, wyniosły smarkacz będzie w nim budził parszywe, ciepłe, Boże broń ojcowskie uczucia? Sprawdził to czym prędzej – udało się już przy najbliższym śledztwie. Zabójstwo przy próbie włamania. Podejrzany - zadowolony z siebie szczurek, chytrzejszy od każdego żałosnego psa z londyńskiej policji, oczywiście. Rozbicie gnojkowi obojczyka o chodnik przy próbie stawiania oporu sprawiło Gregowi niemałą przyjemność – to znaczy, oczywiście, zadowalająco zaspokoiło jego poczucie sprawiedliwości i oddania służbie. W każdym razie sprawa dowiodła, że jeszcze nadmiernie nie mięknie. A uprzykrzonego Sherlocka-ufoka można było lubić bez obaw. Tym bardziej, że w pewnym momencie jakby zaczął mówić bardziej po ludzku.

Po zupełnie niewinnej przejażdżce taksówką.

Na pewnym sławnym blogu ochrzczono to „Studium w różu'. Lestrade dla potrzeb własnych nazwał to zjawisko Nadejściem Ery Watsona W Życiu Sherlocka Holmesa. Czarne samochody pojawiały się i znikały, Faceci W Czerni istnieli gdzieś na marginesie spraw i wystawiali głowy z mroku, kiedy Sherlock zaczynał kolejną sprawę. Teraz jednak, kiedy Lestrade musiał stać na uboczu i przeczekiwać pierwsze podrygi, konsultanta, zamiast się bawić w ich identyfikowanie wśród zwykłych przechodniów, mógł sobie pogawędzić z Johnem.

- I dlatego – Lestrade kończył przydługawą opowieść – twój Sherlock jest ufokiem.

- Kto by pomyślał... – westchnął Watson.


End file.
